


The Ballad of Queen Snow

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Short & Sweet comment ficathon on LJ.</p><p>Prompt was: "Snow White and the Huntsman, Gen, AU, Snow White dies, 'You cannot have my heart. it belongs to my people'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Queen Snow

**Author's Note:**

> It's really really messy and sloppy and far from perfect but it was written for a comment ficathon and not meant to be a masterpiece so I hope you just big-picture get what I was going for. It's been absolutely forever since I've even attempted a sonnet style so please be kind.

Let it be known and sung throughout the world come to-morrow,  
That your Queen Snow had seized her rightful throne in the end.  
My heart would have bound Evil to our land from eternity to now,  
But it would heal my subjects and land to at this moment expend,  
So I send forth my soul to the sea and earth: to heal with hope imbued.  
My blood-red lips and lips-red blood a final kiss to my realm in gratitude.

For despite the strength I have, I fear the spirits that will linger.  
Sorrow has dutifully followed my path; death does not ride alone,  
Revenge and hope secretly-harbored fed me in times of hunger,  
Ever since the sinister Ravenna seized my father-King's throne.  
My locked-tower home and loneliness kept me from my birthright,  
But my escaped journey has brought an end to mine-own midnight.

Like all good sovereigns, I had hoped to reign for an age,  
To see my people in peace until the end of my natural days.  
Our land had been cloaked so in darkness, disease a presage,  
That war and the hag seen dead seemed fit to lift the haze.  
My long slumber has shown the sacrifice I must to make (For  
With the strength of those who carried me, I leap to sandy shore.)

To the peasants across the lands who have hungered: I embrace you in kindness.  
To the lionesses of the river country who have burned: I draw from your selflessness.  
To the dwarfs of the forest who have guarded our magic: I dance along with you.  
To the foot-soldiers who to the end have fought beside me: I bow to you in reverent thanks.  
And to my Huntsman who guided me in this dark night: I live on with you, within you.

There is but one cure to rid our world of its everlasting poison,  
To end our winter, to honor our dead: I climb spire to steeple.  
High above crashing wave, black rock, and the faraway horizon,  
I know myself to be Queen, and take the fall as a final bite of apple.  
Ravenna dead of my own hand, I know still goodness must be given,  
Without hesitation, with knowing duty, and pure courage brazen.

Let it be known and sung throughout the world come to-morrow,  
That your Queen Snow had seized her rightful throne in the end.  
My heart would have bound Evil to our land from eternity to now,  
But it would heal my subjects and land to at this moment expend.  
To Ravenna, I had refused, and to my suitors I chose no couple.  
None could have my heart rightfully, it belongs evermore to my people.


End file.
